onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krieg
|hair = Jasnofioletowe |eyes = Czarny |birthday = 19 września |affiliation = Załoga Kriega |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Aktywny |bounty = 17,000,000 |weapons = Arsenał Don Kriega |debut = Rozdział 45; Odcinek 21 |japanese voice = Fumihiko Tachiki |age = 42 (przed przeskokiem) 44 (po przeskoku) |height = 243 cm }} Don Krieg jest admirałem załogi Kriega i niesławnym piratem z East Blue. Z powodu swoich nieczystych metod i panowania nad ponad 50 statkami, jest nazywany "Donem Piratów" i "Admirałem Pirackiej Floty". Jest głównym antagonistą Aktu Baratie. Wygląd Don ma fioletowe włosy i prostokątną twarz. Nosi on złotą zbroje i purpurowe spodnie. Na plecach ma czarny płaszcz z futrem i złotymi guzikami. Galeria Krieg_Manga_Hair_Color.png|Schemat kolorów Kriega w mandze. Krieg_Digitally_Colored_Manga.png|Krieg w kolorowej mandze. Krieg_Manga_Infobox.png|Krieg w mandze. Krieg_Diamond_Knuckles.png|Zbroja Kriega pod jego ubraniem. Krieg's_Gas_Mask.png|Krieg w masce przeciwgazowej. Krieg_Bounty_Poster.png|List gończy Kriega. Krieg_We_Are.png|Wygląd Kriega w We Are! Krieg_Unlimited_Adventure.png|Krieg w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Krieg_Pirate_Warriors.png|Krieg w One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Early_Don_Krieg.png|Pierwszy szkic Kriega w One Piece Green: Grand Pieces. Osobowość Relacje Historia Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Baratie Umiejętności i moce Krieg został uznany najpotężniejszym piratem na East Blue. Posiadał flotę 50 statków i ponad 5000 członków załogi dzięki czemu mógł terroryzować dowolną wyspę, a jego siła militarna była wystarczająca do zniszczenia miasta w ciągu kilku godzin. Krieg nazywał siebie najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Mimo, że ten tytuł w rzeczywistości należał do Białobrodego i nie obronił się przed Dracule Mihawkiem był w stanie dokonać niesamowitych czynów. Bronie [[Plik:Krieg%27s_Arsenal.png|mały|200px|Krieg używający techniki Dość Już Tego w swojej Zbroi ze Stali Wootz.]] * Zbroja ze Stali Wootz (ウーツ鋼の鎧 Ūtsu-Kō no Yoroi, dosłowne znaczenie: "Zbroja ze Stali Wootz"): Prawie niezniszczalna zbroja Kriega. Może używać swoich płyt na rękach, by zadawać silne uderzenia i chować za nimi bronie i przedmioty defensywne. Warto wspomnieć, że zbroja nie chroni jego twarzy, głowy i nic poniżej linii pasa. Krieg ma jednak szyki refleks i strzeże tych obszarów, co pokazał, gdy osłonił twarz rękoma od Niestrawnej Pulpetardy Patty'ego. Zbroja została zniszczona, gdy Luffy użył na niej Gum-Gumowej Bazooki. * Diamentowe Pięści (ダイヤの拳 Daiya no Kobushi, dosłowne znaczenie: "Diamentowe Pięści"): Diamentowe kastety ukryte pod rękawicami używane do zwiększenia siły ataków. Są tak mocne, że są w stanie uszkodzić wszystko. * Dość Już Tego (弾丸 Dangan, dosłowne znaczenie: "Szereg Karabinów"): Krieg odkrywa płaszcz swojej zbroi, pod którym ma 10 luf i dwa podwójne pistolety i zaczyna nieprzerwanie strzelać we wroga. Jego zasób amunicji i szybkostrzelność pozwalają Kriegowi na wystrzeliwanie 14 pocisków na sekundę. * Morning Star (モーニングスター Mōningu Sutā): Wielka kula na łańcuchu nabijana kolcami, którą Krieg uderza ludzi. * Bomba Shurikenowa (炸裂手裏剣 Sakuretsu Shuriken, dosłowne znaczenie: "Bomba Shurikenowa"): Fałszywa wersja MH5, którą Krieg wystrzeliwuje ze swoich naramienników. Po wybuchu wystrzeliwuje shurikeny w każdym kierunku, raniąc wrogów w pobliżu. Atak ten nie został pokazany w anime. * Bomby (爆弾 Bakudan, dosłowne znaczenie: "Bomby"): Małe bomby eksplodujące po kontakcie z jakimś przedmiotem (nawet wodą). Pomimo, że wybuch jednej jest bardzo silny, to wyrzucane są grupą. * Needle Machine Gun (ニードルマシンガン Nīdoru Mashingan): Krieg wystrzeliwuje spod swoich naramienników ostre pociski, które są w stanie przeszyć drewno i ciało, dzięki czemu są bardzo efektywne przeciw gumowemu ciału Luffy'ego, które normalnie jest odporne przeciw pociskom. W dubbingu 4kids, by uniknąć nawiązania do przemocy nazwano je Poison Suction Cup Darts i zastąpiono pociskami przylepnymi, lecz tuż po wystrzeleniu i w locie pokazane są jako ostre pociski. * Działo z Trującym Gazem MH5 (猛毒ガス弾 M・H・5 Mōdoku Gasu Dan MH5, dosłowne znaczenie: "Bomba ze Śmiertelnie Trującym Gazem MH5"): Bomba wystrzeliwana spod naramienników Kriega, która zawiera niezwykle śmiertelną truciznę. Tworzy ogromną chmurę trującego dymu, który jest trujący dla tych, którzy nie mają maski przeciwgazowej. Krieg twierdzi, że mógłby zabić jedną bombą całą wioskę, ale używa jej oszczędnie. Krieg i jego załoga założyli maski, by nie zatruć się gazem. * Płaszcz Tysiąca Ostrzy (剣山マント Kenzan Manto, dosłowne znaczenie: "Płaszcz Góry Ostrzy"): Płaszcz z kolcami po jednej stronie używany, by psychologicznie zniechęcić wroga do atakowania wręcz; podczas nieużywania, płaszc jest schowany pod lewym naramiennikiem. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu 4kids broń ta nazwana jest Porcupine Cape. [[Plik:Mighty_Battle_Spear.png|mały|200px|Najsilniejsza broń Kriega, Wielka Włócznia Bojowa.]] * Wielka Włócznia Bojowa (大戦槍 Daisensō, dosłowne znaczenie: "Wielka Włócznia Bojowa"): Włócznia utworzona przez złączenie dwóch naramienników Kriega. Eksploduje po każdym uderzeniu we wroga. Waży 1 tonę i im większa siła włożona w zamach, tym większa siła wybuchu. Włócznia eksploduje nawet, gdy złamany jest grot, przez co stała się "bombą na patyku", gdy Luffy zniszczył końcówkę włóczni. Uważana jest za najsilniejszą broń Kriega. * Miotacz Ognia (火炎放射 Kaen Hōsha, dosłowne znaczenie: "Miotacz Ognia"): Miotacz ognia ukryty w ręce. Jest w stanie natychmiastowo zmienić maszt w popiół. * Żelazna Sieć (鉄の網 Tetsu no Ami, dosłowne znaczenie: "Żelazna Sieć"): Żelazna sieć ukryta w ręce Kriega. Po złapaniu przeciwnika, żelazne końce sieci ściągają go w dół, przez co może spaść do oceanu i się utopić. Główne walki * Krieg kontra pułkownik Marynarki * Załoga Kriega kontra Dracule Mihawk * Krieg kontra kucharze Baratie * Krieg kontra Vinsmoke Sanji * Krieg kontra Monkey D. Luffy Pierwotny pomysł w One Piece W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces został pokazany jego pierwszy szkic, pierwotnie miał być cyborgiem i nazywać się "Krieg - 9000". Różnice między mangą a anime W mandze włosy Kriega są ciemnoniebieskie, natomiast w anime fioletowe. Ciekawostki * "Krieg" to słowo z języka niemieckiego i oznacza "wojna". Nawigacja de:Don Krieg en:Krieg fr:Krieg it:Creek ru:Криг zh:克利克 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Piraci Kriega Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie